The Five Destinies: Warriors: Book one Stardust
by Herostar14
Summary: Countless moons have passed, StarClan no longer rules the skies.Three new Clans has risen from the ashes of the old, but does not completly follow the warrior code. Swiftwing leaves his home of SattliteClan to take revenge, but at what price?


Welcome everybody to my first story! This is a cross over of warriors and yu-gi-oh 5ds. Im not making a allegance chart because in these Clans there are more cats for me to even list, your going to have to follow along with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warrior series and Yu-gi-oh 5ds.(If I did I would change a few things!)

**PROLOGUE**

The moonlight shone down the cold, hard path along the boulder covered forest. Two cats padded down under the dark undergrowth of cat was a dark raven color with deep colbalt eyes that glowed in the moonlight. The other was a an old silver tom with deep grey eyes. The tom with the colbalt eyes stoped and looked into the sky, it was starless.

"Is anything the matter Raventalon?" the silver tom asked. The raven tom took a deep sigh and replied "I'm worried Silverstripe, worried that we could put NeoClan in danger, my clanmates, even my mate, and my kit." The silver tom walked forward beside Raventalon, and looked into the sky as well. "Please don't worry Raventalon, we are not endangering anybody, not cat will be harmed tonight. You have my word as deputy." Raventalon sighed again. "You never been wrong before Silverstripe." Silverstripe nodded and both cats continued along the forest path.

The two toms reached a clearing of ivy and ferns where a ginger-colored she-cat lay under a cluster of ferns, beside her was a small, newborn kit mewed softly, cuddling near its mother gently. The kit was also raven-colored, but had golden stripes along it's back.

"Good evening Gingerpetal, how are you and Swiftkit tonight?" asked Silverstripe. "Never better, its good that Swiftkit finally fell asleep." purred Gingerpetal. Raventalon bent down to the she-cat and whispered in her ear. "We better get going now." whispered Raventalon. Gingerpetal nodded her head, picked Swiftkit by the scruff, and followed the two toms out of the clearing.

Suddenly, loud thundering noises can be heard distantly across the forest. Gingerpetal's pelt stood up as she kept hold of the small kit in her mouth. "Its time to strike, are you both ready?" asked Silverstripe as he stared at the direction of the sounds. "Raventalon, what about Swiftkit?" whispered Gingerpetalin her mate's ear. "Don't worry, I'll handle it. Quickly, give Swiftkit to me." Gingerpetal took Swiftkit and put the kit in the raven cat's mouth.

Raventalon looked around and spoted an old rotted tree trunk. The raven tom bent down and slowly placed the kit inside, luckly the kit did not wake up. "Stay save my son, hopefully we will return. I promise." Raventalon gathered some leaves and covered the raven kit under them. Raventalon took one more look at the sky, and then back around to his mate and the silver tom. "Lets go." mewed Silverstripe. Raventalon, Silverstripe, and Gingerpetal all ran in different directions, ignoring the wimpers of the now awake Swiftkit.

Time passed slowly, the poor raven kit laid there crying and wimpering for the return of his parents. Suddenly, a rustle of leaves sounded as an old brown she-cat padded across the forest floor. Behind her was a small, golden-colored kit scamping about. "Shush! Quite little one! You don't want to wake up a badger or a fox do you?" snaped the old she-cat. The young kit smirked and replied "Hmph! I'm not scared of no badger or fox, I'll turn any of them into crow-food!" The old she-cat had a scolding look. "No you will not, and I told you to be quite! Now, do you understand Falconkit?" angerly mewed the she-cat. Falconkit slowly bowed his head. "Yes, Treefoot..." the golden kit mumbled.

The old she-cat perked her ears. She could her faint mewling coming from a hollow tree stump a fox-length away. "Falconkit, stay here and don't say a word." commanded Treefoot. The kit looked confused, but did as he ordered. The she-cat crept closer to the stump. She bent down to look inside, and gently removed the leaves, she had found the small raven kit, struggling and crying heavily. The old brown she-cat's eyes lit up at her discovery. She quickly grabed the kit with her mouth and rushed towards Falconkit, by his surprise his mouth gaped open. "Treefoot, who is this kit?" asked Falconkit. "I'm not sure little one, I don't think he has a name." responded Treefoot as she laid the kit down beside her paws. The small raven kit opened his eyes, which revealed to be a breathtaking color of deep colbalt that seemed to glow brightly. The raven kit then opened his mouth and mumbled "Swift...kit"

Both Falconkit's and Treefoot's eyes grew wide with shock. "Amazing... he uttered words, but he is only a newborn, simply amazing!" Treefoot sounded like she was going to burst into tears of joy. "So his name is Swiftkit?" asked Falconkit as he stood there totally suprised. "Hurry Falconkit, we need to bring him over to one of our nursing queens, mabye Nightbird has some milk left." Treefoot once again picked up Swiftkit , and with Falconkit troddling along, they disappered into the darkness of the bushes.

* * *

Well theres the prologue. I know my dialogue does suck, but I tried the best I could. It could be hard to post because I don't have a computer at my house, but I'm trying. Also some of those names didn't sound too orginal, that's because I now relized it, oh well. Anyway, please review!


End file.
